Through the eyes of the characters
by herondalegirl1998
Summary: What everyone was thinking throughout CoB. Think of it as a journal.


**Hey guys! So pretty much this story is the same as City of Bones (all plot lines and characters are Cassandra Clare's, NOT MINE) but I am writing it in journals. It is kind of hard to explain, so just check it out!**

CHAPTER ONE: PANDEMONIUM

Clary

My mind still can't comprehend what happened tonight. My eyes are still heavily clouded with the haze of the Pandemonium club, which was not my smartest idea. I can't get the murder out of my head.

So me and Simon were outside the club, waiting in line like everybody else, when a boy with blue hair caught my eye. I thought he was extremely cute, which Simon took as an excuse to tease me. The club was crazy. Everyone's hair was a different color, whether it be natural or cosmetic, and it was too crowded to really move around. My famous move is stepping toward the dance floor, trying to get the courage to be exotic, and tripping. Simon just bobbles.

I kept staring at the pretty blue haired boy when I saw that his attention was diverted by and girl in a white dress with long black hair. They snuck inside a 'No admittance' closet, and were being followed. Two men, one blond, one dark haired, were close behind.

Simon was babbling on about my mom, something that wasn't on my mind at all, when I saw the blond one pull out a knife.

I gripped Simon's arm. He headed to get help, but I couldn't control my instincts. I _had_ to see what was happening. And if it was in my power, which it totally wasn't, i wanted to help.

I stepped into the room with a little hesitation. Of course I hesitated. I wouldn't be normal if I didn't. I saw nothing, and all of a sudden thought I had been hallucinating, but they appeared out of nowhere. The boy was tied up and the girl, the blond and the dark-haired were standing over him. The blond boy looked like he was in charge, and from the back, he looked the oldest. He had huge muscles and seemed to be purposely showing them off like those cheesy comic-book heroes. His arms were covered in black tattoos.

After some discussion that made no sense, he raised the knife.

"No!" I screamed, not being able to hold it in, of course. They turned and saw me, looking shocked. Honestly shocked. Like they wouldn't get caught committing a murder in the middle of a club. I stared at the blond boy, who apparently was named Jace, with admiration mixed with fear. He was calling the boy a demon.

The blue haired boy escaped and attacked Jace, and the girl, Isabelle, pulled out a golden whip and pulled my wrists. It hurt a lot.

Jace ended up killing the boy, and the strangest thing happened. He _disappeared_. There was no evidence.

Isabelle let go of me when Simon and the bouncer came in, asking what I was doing here alone. They didn't see them. Am I crazy? But I can't be, because I had marks on my wrists from the whip.

I left the room without looking back, and went home, trying to avoid questions.

Simon

How could she be so distracted? Clary always laughed at my witty jokes, but it took talking about cross dressing and telling her that I slept with her mom to get her attention. Well, I thought that was because of me. Instead she started to freak out about seeing a guy with a knife near the 'No admittance' door. She even pointed but I _still _saw nothing.

But, because she is my best friend and I love her, in more ways than one, I went off to get the bouncer of the club. Trying to fight my way around the crowd of uniquely dressed people was harder that I had anticipated. Girls kept flipping their hair and it was getting in my face. I am pretty sure that when I finally did fight the crowd, I looked like a sparkly disco ball.

The bouncer was annoyed when I got his attention, but when I told him the situation, his face turned serious.

We avoided the heap of the crowd and got to the admittance room in less than ten minutes. I realized that Clary probably came to check it out, and I was extremely worried for her safety. But when the bouncer opened the door, she was alone. Her eyes were wide and her hair tangled, but she was safe. She said it was an accident. I don't believe her. I know her, and I know that something was wrong. She obviously was having some sort of mental breakdown and needed to get home.

She wouldn't tell me anything in the taxi, and I only asked once, knowing that the last thing that she would want to do was talk about it.

Jace

Tonight was... interesting. I am pretty sure that my father and Hodge told us from day one that mundanes could not see us. Shadowhunters were invisible to their kind. But it seems that there are some exceptions. That scream, that terribly mundane scream, was coming from a girl who was staring right at me.

When I turned around the first time, I was shocked. I am not often surprised, but this completely ordinary girl (she actually seemed too ordinary, for a club as exotic as this one) with fiery red locks was staring at us. Alec looked at me for reassurance, as if I thought this was normal. She was actually begging us to stop, to leave the demon alone. She couldn't have known it was a demon, even though I kept telling her, but it still seemed wrong that someone would want this..._ creature_ to live.

It jumped on me. It was untied from the pipe and we rolled around, both of us trying to kill the other. My arm snapped and I let out a yell. Luckily, my other arm was stronger, being left handed. I got on top and killed the demon, watching it choke on it's own blood and, finally, disappeared.

I rose to my feet and created an _iratze _to heal my arm. When my eyes found the mundane, I saw that Isabelle had her wrists wrapped in the gold whip. I told her to let go, because there wasn't much we could do.

A boy, I assume a friend of the girls', opened the door. He was confused, of course. He called the red-headed girl Clary.

Clary.

That was a name to remember, because I am sure that this will not be the last time we hear it.

Clary and her friend left, and left Alec, Isabelle and myself shaking our heads at what we witnessed.

Alec

Jace was actually staring at this mundane in awe. It's shocking, I know, but he was literally observing her hair. My stomach felt sick. Watching Jace being attacked by the demon was horrible and sickening, but I knew I shouldn't be worried. Jace was the best of all of us.

He used the healing rune to fix his injuries and the mundane girl escaped with her friend. I think things just changed for the worse.

Isabelle

That demon was totally checking me out. Not at all flattering when you are being admired by someone from another dimension. But I went along, because this is what I am best at; luring the prey.

He followed me into the 'No admittance' closet, and started to flirt with me. I almost forced my sleeve up to speed the process along. He got the point and I whipped him multiple times and Jace and Alec helped tie him up. While Jace was taunting him the door opened, but we didn't give it much thought. Whoever it was couldn't see us.

But I was wrong. Because when Jace lifted the knife the girl screamed. Jace got attacked by the demon and everything flashed before my eyes and I focused on keeping the girl here. My golden whip coiled around her wrists and I smiled.

By the time Jace was done killing the demon, the girl was very confused. Jace was talking too much, as usual, telling her about demons, vampires werewolves. She didn't understand any of it, though.

A boy with glasses and brown hair stepped in with the bouncer from the club, with a questioning look on his face. He asked the girl why she was in here alone. I giggled at the girl's stupidity as she left.

* * *

**I hope that worked out, because I honestly have no clue where this came from. I had fun though and please review!**


End file.
